Miradas claras, sentimientos oscuros
by Schala S
Summary: Después de volver del pasado por primera vez, Trunks se enamora de la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado. Mi primer fic... No recomendable, si he de ser sincera. XD Mirai Trunks x Mirai 18
1. Capitulo 1

****

"Miradas claras, sentimientos oscuros"

(Schala)

Capitulo 1

Habían pasado tres años desde que Gohan fue asesinado por los androides. Trunks acababa de volver del pasado, donde le dió la medicina a Gokuh para que pueda superar la enfermedad que lo aquejaría en poco tiempo.

Un día cualquiera, los androides atacan una ciudad que se encontraba cerca de la capital del oeste.

- No vayas, Trunks!!!! Es peligroso... - Le dice Bulma, muy preocupada 

- Tengo que ir... tengo que defender a la gente de esa ciudad... - Le contesta el y se va volando hacia ella.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bueno con los demás...?, no se parece en nada a Vegeta...

Trunks (después de volar por unos minutos) llega a esa ciudad. De pronto, ve a #17 y #18, que estaban a punto de matar a un anciano.

- No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Trunks grita con todo su ser, y sin que #17 (que tenia al viejo agarrado del cuello) pudiera evitarlo, golpea al androide en la espalda, ambos (#17 y el viejo) caen y Trunks salva al anciano de estrellarse con el suelo. El joven saiyan lo deja en un lugar seguro.

- Gracias- Dice el anciano y se esconde dentro de un edificio abandonado que había en los alrededores.

Trunks va entonces a encontrarse con sus rivales.

- Así que fuiste tú...- Dice #17, confiado- ¿No te cansa quedar siempre al borde de la muerte después de pelear con nosotros?

- Mi deber es defender a la gente inocente a la que ustedes tratan de matar...- Contesta Trunks.

- Pensando así no creo que vivas mucho... niño- Dice #18, quien lo mira de manera extraña. Trunks nota la mirada peculiar de su rival.

-¿Niño?... que sucede, #18?, Qué pretendes?- Al decir esto Trunks, #17 mira sorprendido a su hermana, quien sigue mirando de manera extraña a su oponente.

- Vamos a pelear, niño... vete, #17... esto es entre el niño y yo... - Dice #18 a su hermano como entusiasmada.

- ¿De qué hablas?, yo también quiero pelear...

- Dejémoslo a la suerte- Dice #18 y saca una moneda.- ¿Cara o ceca?

- Cara- Elige #17

- Muy bien... - #18 lanza la moneda, la toma en el aire y guarda el misterio, mientras Trunks observa extrañado la situación.- Ceca- #18 muestra la moneda a su hermano... había perdido, ahora tenia que dejar a #18 con el joven saiyan.

- Maldita sea... yo quería pelear.- Trunks parece enfadarse al oír el comentario de #17. "Malditos", pensaba.

- Será luego- Dice Trunks mas confiado de lo normal.

El androide se va enfadado del lugar, dejando a solas a Trunks y #18.


	2. Capitulo 2

****

"Miradas claras, sentimientos oscuros"

(Schala)

Capitulo 2

- Empieza, niño, te espero... - Dice la androide provocándolo.

- Ya veras... - Contesta él. Así empieza a atacarla. Comienza a lanzarle golpes al rostro, mientras ella se cubre sin demasiado esfuerzo, Trunks logra golpearle la mejilla, haciendo que #18 se aleje un poco de él. - Te estas haciendo mas poderoso cada día, niño- Dice #18, absolutamente confiada- Pero esto acaba de empezar... - Al decir esto, #18 lo ataca, ambos empiezan a propinarse golpes, pero sin conseguirlo. #18 parecía llevar la ventaja. Ella logra golpearlo en el estomago y Trunks cae al suelo.

#18 se acerca a él, lo toma del cuello de la ropa y lo mira directo a los ojos- Niño...

- No me llames niño... - Dice Trunks algo debilitado por el golpe.

- Es cierto... has crecido mucho... ya no eres un niño... ya eres todo un hombre... - Dice ella mirándolo de una manera tan directa y profunda a la que Trunks no estaba acostumbrado, jamás lo habían mirado de esa forma...

- No digas tonterías y sigamos peleando, maldita... jamás los voy a perdonar por todo lo que hicieron... por eso yo de...

- ...bo matarlos, siempre dices lo mismo, niño- #18 corta las palabras de Trunks y sigue mirándolo con esos ojos tan claros y profundos... Trunks tenia que admitirlo... aunque fuera su mas grande enemiga, tenia los ojos mas bellos que jamas había visto, esos ojos que en ese momento lo miraban de esa manera tan penetrante...Trunks sintió como sus mejillas golpeadas comenzaban a ponerse rojas por primera vez. - Sigamos peleando...- Dice Trunks, tratando de no pensar.

- ¿Ya quieres morir?...en ese caso... - Después de decir esto, #18 lo golpea en el estomago de nuevo. Trunks sale volando y saca su espada. - Maldita androide!!!!!!!!! - Intenta clavarle la espada directo al corazón, pero #18 lo esquiva. Entonces, él empieza a atacarla de manera muy rápida y con toda la furia que había en su corazón...

- Vamos, más rápido!, Me aburres... niño... - Dice #18 entre golpes para provocarlo. Trunks logra cortarle un mechón de cabello.

- Maldito niño... - Dice #18 arreglándose el cabello- ¡Me las pagaras!- Entonces #18 lo ataca directamente. Trunks logra esquivarla con mucho esfuerzo en varias ocasiones, pero no lo soportaría mucho más. 

Después de pelear mas o menos parejo durante rato largo, #18 logra darle un puñetazo en la mejilla. Esto hace que Trunks caiga al suelo de nuevo. Cuando ella esta a punto de darle el golpe final, se larga una fuerte tormenta

- Rayos... mi ropa... - Dice #18- ¡¡¡Me las pagaras!!! - Entonces la androide se prepara para matarlo con un energy ha, pero, de pronto, se detiene.- No vale la pena... - Se acerca lentamente al cuerpo de Trunks (que estaba tirado en el suelo, destrozado por la pelea y empapado por la tormenta). - ¿Estas bien?- Trunks estaba inconsciente. Entonces, #18 lo toma entre sus brazos, lo mira detenidamente como jamas lo había hecho. "En verdad ya no es un niño... se ve tan... guapo...". Entonces sigue mirándolo. "Él es mi enemigo... ¡Estoy loca!...es mi enemigo, intento matarme miles de veces... me odia y yo a el... pero... ¿¿por qué??... ¿Por qué lo odio?...es solo un niño que busca venganza... pero no es un niño... es todo un hombre... y muy apuesto...". 

#18 sintió sus mejillas calientes, se había sonrojado por ese "niño". En ese momento, ella acaricia el rostro de su rival y se lo queda mirando de una manera en la que jamas había mirado a nadie. "¿Qué me pasa?...me siento extraña...". 

En ese momento, Trunks despertó. Abrió los ojos y miró directo a #18, a esa mirada tan fría... pero a la vez hermosa... - ¿Qué es esto?- Trunks se sonroja como #18.

- Yo... - #18 no sabia que decir... en verdad esa situación no tenía sentido alguno, sencillamente no podía dejar de mirarlo.

- Estas empapada... - Dice Trunks aun ruborizado.

- Igual que tú... - #18 estaba como alienada, no estaba... no podía dejar de mirarlo, como si esos ojos azules que tenia enfrente fueran un imán y la estuvieran arrastrando...

Trunks aprovecha la distracción de #18 y se aleja de ella. - A pelear... lista? - #18 se enfada "como puede ser que esto me haya pasado a mí?...maldito..."

- Muere!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

#18 lo ataca, y con un fuerte golpe, hace que Trunks choque con un edificio de apartamentos, deshabitado por los androides. Entonces Trunks va a parar a una habitación donde solo había una cama y una silla, prácticamente intactas. En ese momento, ella lo ve y le pregunta.- ¿Tienes miedo, niño?

- No me llames niño...

- Dejare de llamarte así con una condición... - Trunks no entiende demasiado que pasa, pero se deja llevar.

- ¿Que condición?...

- Demuéstrame que ya no eres un niño... - Al decir esto, Trunks se da cuenta de como lo mira #18... parecía pretender algo.

- ¿Que pretendes?

- Que me demuestres que eres hombre... o.. ¿Acaso no lo eres?.- Mientras esperaba que Trunks (que se había quedado mudo por lo que ella había dicho) le conteste, ella piensa: "¿Por qué le digo esto?... quizás... él... en el fondo... me... me... contesta, por favor...".

- Si lo soy...

- Demuéstralo...

- ¿Como?

- Así... - #18 se acerca lentamente a él. Algo que desconcierta al joven saiyan. El no evita que ella se acerque a su rostro y queden uno frente al otro... era como si no pudiera evitarlo... o no quisiera hacerlo... le gustaban los ojos de ella, tan celestes como el cielo... tan profundos... el no quería evitar que esos ojos se posaran en los suyos...

- ¿Cómo?...- Dice Trunks, que sentía como perdía el aliento de solo tener cerca a la bellísima androide.

- Pues... - Ella acaricia su rostro, esto hace que Trunks cierre los ojos, al contacto con sus manos, tan suaves... De repente, y sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera (ni quisiera) evitarlo... sus labios se tocan... Por primera vez para los dos, estaban sintiendo otros labios en los suyos. Los cuerpos de ambos se estremecen al tocarse... ninguno de los dos se había sentido así jamas... no entendían nada...

El beso empieza a hacerse mas apasionado, entonces, #18 empieza a acariciar su espalda. Trunks se acerca mas a ella y pone sus manos en su cintura. Ella lo agarra del cuello y el beso se vuelve mas apasionado aun. Ambos seguían empapados por la tormenta, que cada vez era mas y más fuerte e intensa, igual que ellos dos. Trunks besa el cuello de la androide, entonces ella comienza a quitarle la ropa a el. En ese momento, el deja de besarla y la mira a los ojos.

- ¿Que hac...?- #18 Lo interrumpe con un mas que apasionado beso en la boca. Después de eso, lo mira a los ojos.

- Solo déjate llevar... y demuéstrame que tan hombre eres... - Al decir esto, Trunks se siente confundido... en verdad la deseaba... pero, ¿Que dirían los demás?, Su madre, #17... además, ella, la que tenia enfrente... ¡Había matado a su padre!...el no podía dejarse llevar... también mato a Gohan, a ese amigo que también fue hermano, padre y maestro... si se dejaba llevar, seria una falta de respeto a todos sus seres queridos... pero, a pesar de todo... el la deseaba con toda su alma...jamas había sentido eso por nadie.

"¿Que me pasa?", No podía dejar de preguntárselo... "No puedo hacerlo... pero... quiero hacerlo... perdón, pero lo haré...". Trunks la besa apasionadamente...sencillamente se iba a dejar llevar. Se comienzan a sacar la ropa el uno a otro, hasta quedar los dos sin nada, desnudos uno frente al otro. No podían dejar de mirarse... de maravillarse con la belleza del otro. Se arrastraron hacia la pequeña cama que había detrás de ellos, dentro de un fuego de pasión y deseo. Trunks se coloca sobre ella, algo confundido, ya que jamas había pasado por esa situación, era la primera vez para él... al igual que para ella, solo que esta ultima no lo demostraba. Comienzan a besarse deseosos de tenerse el uno al otro. Se tocaban de manera mas que atrevida, tocando en las zonas más privadas. Ambos estaban locos y desesperados. 

- ¡Hazlo ya!- #18 no podía dejar de gritar, estaba demasiado excitada como para soportarlo. Trunks, por su parte, tampoco podía contenerse, el deseo y la pasión ya eran insoportables... pero estaba un poco asustado, además de la confusión que tenia en el corazón... no sabia si esto era correcto... pero, una vez mas, la excitación lo supero. Separo las piernas de #18 y comenzó a besar su entrepierna, sin poder terminar de entender lo que estaba haciendo. Por su lado, #18 también estaba confundida, pero el deseo de tenerlo le ganaba a todo. Mientras Trunks seguía besando, tocando y lamiendo en medio de una gran confusión, #18 le gritaba a todo pulmón.

- ¡¡¡Por favor hazlo ya!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!- En ese momento, él la penetra lentamente. #18 grito en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Entonces él empezó a moverse en ella de la mejor manera posible. #18 mientras gemía y el dolor que sentía se empezaba a ir, para sentir cada vez mas placer.

- ¡¡¡Más rápido!!!- Trunks lo hacia lo mejor posible, el solo quería complacerla. Entonces #18 llega al orgasmo. Ahí fue cuando Trunks comenzó a disfrutar. Podía sentir las caricias atrevidas y osadas de ella, esas caricias que lo estaban volviendo loco de pasión. Él continuaba moviéndose en ella y seguía haciéndola disfrutar. A partir de ahí, los dos se volvieron totalmente locos, inconscientes de sus actos. Seguían tocándose, besándose y acariciándose. 

Momentos después, cuando termino, ambos estaban extremadamente exhaustos. Trunks cayo en la cama y #18 a su lado. Recuperaron el aliento un poco y se miraron.

- ¡¿Que hice?!- Trunks no podía perdonárselo a sí mismo. Por dejarse llevar por el deseo, había tenido relaciones con su más odiada enemiga.- Esto fue un error... - Trunks se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse.

- ¿A donde vas?- #18 no podía dejarlo ir, lo que había pasado hacia unos instantes era demasiado fuerte como para olvidarlo y dejarlo pasar... - No te vayas... quiero hablar contigo... -#18 se levanta de la cama y lo toma del brazo.- ¡¡¡No te vayas!!!, ¡¡¡No me merezco que me dejes así!!! No solo fui yo... fuimos los dos... tu también accediste...y no me puedes negar que te gustó...- Trunks trata de no mirarla. 

- Esto fue un error... olvídate de lo que pasó... maldita androide!!!!- Trunks sale volando por una ventana que había ahí. #18 entonces se empieza a vestir. Al terminar de hacerlo se queda mirando por la ventana hasta el anochecer.

- Que tonta fui... - Se decía a sí misma. Sé acostó en la cama donde horas antes se estaba amando con Trunks, se tapó con las sabanas que aun tenían impregnado el aroma del saiyan, y lentamente, entre lagrimas de odio hacia el hombre que la hizo mujer, se queda dormida...


	3. Capitulo 3

****

"Miradas claras, sentimientos oscuros"

(Schala)

Capitulo 3

Trunks no llegó a su casa hasta la medianoche. Se fue a las montañas a pensar, no podía creer lo que había hecho... Cuando llego a su casa, Bulma estaba muy preocupada por él. La lluvia era mas fuerte que nunca y Trunks estaba empapado.- Mírate... estas empapado... vas a resfriarte... pero dime... ¿Qué ocurrió?, estaba muy preocupada por ti...

- Estoy bien... no te preocupes... - Trunks le contesta con la voz muy apagada y con un tono angustiado.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí.............

- Te haré un té caliente... espera. Así me cuentas que ocurrió...

- Mejor mañana... estoy demasiado cansado...

- De acuerdo... ¿por qué no te das un baño?

- Eso haré... no te preocupes... Hasta mañana... - Trunks le da un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se va hasta su cuarto. Bulma sabia que algo en él había cambiado...

Trunks llega a su habitación y se recuesta en la cama. No podía pensar en nada. "Será mejor que me dé un buen baño". Se levantó y en ese momento.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mi espada!!!!!!!......debo haberla olvidado en... oh, no!!!!.- Sin pensarlo, abre la ventana de su cuarto y, sin que su madre lo note, sale hacia aquel lugar donde esa misma tarde había estado con #18.

Al llegar a aquel lugar, Trunks empieza a buscar su espada, pero grande es su sorpresa cuando encuentra a su más grande enemiga en aquella cama, abrazada a su espada. "No puedo creerlo...". Se acerca lentamente a la cama, tratando de no despertar a la androide, pero, en ese instante, estornuda y eso provoca que ella despierte.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Volviste!!!!!!

- No es lo que tu piensas... solo vine por mi espada...

- Por que eres así...

- ¿Como?

- Tan frío...

- Mira quien lo dice...

- Pero... ¿No sentiste nada?

- Si, pero...

- Fue tan extraño... no sabia que estaba sucediendo ni que estaba haciendo...

- Yo sentí lo mismo...

- Entonces imagino que te gustó tanto como a mí...

- Fue muy extraño... por un momento olvide quien eras...

- Yo también... -#18 trata de besarlo, pero Trunks le quita la cara.

- ...pero fue un error... no tuvo que haber pasado...

- Lo sé... pero por algo pasó lo que pasó...

- ¿Que intentas decir?

- Quizás fue el destino... - Trunks abre los ojos enormes, no podía creer que esa chica que estaba enfrente suyo era #18, la maldita androide que mato a su padre y a su maestro.- Olvida mi nombre y yo olvidare el tuyo... - Dice #18-Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo por ti... me gustas...

- ..........Y tú a mi... - Ambos se acercan el uno al otro y se besan lentamente, tratando de sentir cada sensación...


	4. Capitulo 4

****

"Miradas claras, sentimientos oscuros"

(Schala)

Capitulo 4

*************************Al otro día***************************

Empezaba a amanecer, el sol salía después de esa gran tormenta. Trunks abre los ojos lentamente, todo le daba vueltas. Intentó levantarse, pero una hermosa mujer rubia dormía desnuda sobre él, eso le impidió hacerlo. 

- No puedo creerlo... soy un tonto... - En ese momento, #18 despierta, mira a Trunks a los ojos y sonríe.

-¡Te amo!- Trunks se queda paralizado al oírla decir eso.

- ¡Estas loca!

- Claro que no... te amo con toda mi alma...

- ¿No te parece un poco precipitado?

- ¡No!...anoche la pase tan bien contigo...quiero volver a hacerlo...

- ¿Cuando?

- ¡Ahora!- #18 se tira encima de él, empieza a besarle el cuello, mientras Trunks trata de sacársela de encima.

- ¡Espera un momento!

- No puedo esperar... ¡Te necesito dentro de mí ahora!- Entonces, #18 lo besa en la boca. Trunks (lentamente) empieza a acceder. Ella lo besa en el cuello y sigue bajando.

- ¡Espera! ¡Por que estas tan impaciente?

- ¡Necesito tenerte, sentirte y amarte!...¡Por favor hazlo!...Lo necesito...

- Pero...

- ¡Nada!...- Ella vuelve a besarlo en la boca y el termina accediendo...

******************************

Trunks llega a su casa como a las 12 pm, entra a su cuarto por la ventana y en ese instante aparece Bulma frente a el.

- ¿Dónde estuviste?

- Mama... yo...

- Estaba preocupada por ti...entonces me levante temprano y te hice este te caliente, ya que tenia miedo a que te resfríes...

- Gracias... disculpa...

- ¿Me dirás donde estuviste?

Trunks se pone muy nervioso.- Es que olvidé mi espada en el lugar del combate y...

- Fuiste a buscarla...

- Así es... aquí esta (se la muestra).

- Pero ¿acaso tardaste tanto en buscarla?

- Es que... - Se pone más nervioso aún.- lo que paso fue que...

- Dímelo...

De repente se le ocurre algo- ¡Fui a entrenar a las montañas!...es que no tenia sueño y...

- Vaya...

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Te estas empezando a parecer mucho a tu padre... - Al decir esto Bulma, Trunks se sonroja un poco, era la primera vez que su madre decía que se parecía a su padre, y eso le agradó mucho a él.

- Quizás, ¿No?

- Puede ser... ahora ve, toma un buen baño, ¿si?

- Sí... y gracias por todo, madre...

- Para eso estoy... - Bulma le da un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y se va de la habitación.

Ya en el baño, Trunks estaba en la tina llena de agua caliente. Miraba al techo, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. "No puedo creer que lo haya hecho... y con #18... ella siempre me pareció muy bella... pero es mi enemiga... mi misión es matarla a ella y a #17, para así vengar la muerte de todos, y también para vengar a Gohan... ¿Qué pensaría el si estuviera aquí?...¿Estaría enfadado?...¿Qué estoy diciendo?... ¡Claro que estaría enfadado!...Es #18... nuestra enemiga!!!!!!...Soy un tonto... esto no tuvo que haber pasado... pero fue tan hermoso... en verdad olvide que era ella... que era mi enemiga... quiero verla de nuevo... pero no debería...ella no me conviene...pero de todos modos quiero verla...quiero volver a hacerlo con ella...es tan hermosa...la pase tan bien...por primera vez en mi vida me sentí amado...no se por qué, pero eso fue lo que sentí...¿Qué siento?...no creo que yo pueda... ¿Amarla?...eso no debe pasar jamás... no volveré a verla... hay muchas mujeres en el mundo... pero ella es ella... es la más bella de todo el universo... ella es #18..."

Trunks sale de la tina, va a su cuarto y comienza a vestirse. Cuándo solo se había puesto la ropa interior, la ventana se abre.- ¿Qué le pasa a esto?...afuera no hay vien... ¡¡¡¡¡¡#18!!!!!!-Ella apareció enfrente de su ventana.

- Shhh, alguien puede oírnos... -#18 entra en el cuarto de Trunks sin el permiso de este.

- ¿Que haces aquí?- Le pregunta él.

- Vine a verte... no soportaba mas estar sin ti... te necesito... - Ella trata de besarlo, pero Trunks no se lo permite.

- Espera... estuve pensándolo... y he decidido no volver a verte así... mi misión es matarte para venga... - Ella lo besa apasionadamente y el no puede negarse a ese beso, a esa boca. Era como si hubiera algún tipo de fuerza que le impidiera alejarse de ella... no podía estar ahí... pero quería estarlo.

Trunks empezó a tocarle todo el cuerpo de forma sensual y besaba su cuello, mientras la androide respiraba fuertemente, y él la escuchaba.

- .......... vámonos de aquí............... vamos a aquel edificio............. mi madre podría vernos................ -#18 asiente, Trunks termina de vestirse y ambos salen volando de manera que Bulma no lo notara. Después de volar unos minutos, llegan a aquel lugar. Entran e inmediatamente comienzan a desnudarse el uno al otro. Entre gemidos y caricias, Trunks la deposita lentamente en la cama, se coloca sobre ella y la penetra. Así siguieron, presos de la pasión y el deseo de que eso que estaban viviendo no terminara jamas. Hasta que finalmente terminó. Se abrazan y se tapan con las sabanas. Así, comienzan una larga charla. Hablaban de todo lo que sentían en ese instante. #18 repetía todo el tiempo "te amo", pero a Trunks esas palabras no le salían de la boca. 

- ¿Qué pasa Trunks, no te gustó acaso?- #18 sentía como él no estaba muy seguro de todo eso.

- Lo que pasa es que...

- ¡Otra vez pensando en lo que dirán los demás!...ellos no tienen por que enterarse... además yo quiero seguir viéndote y sé que en el fondo tu también...

- No entiendes...

- ¿Que cosa?

Él la mira fijamente a los ojos.- Mataste a mi padre, a mis amigos... y a mi maestro... y yo aquí contigo como si no hubieras hecho nada...

- Pero estoy arrepentida... lo hecho, hecho esta...si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, yo...

- No puedes... sé que no puedes... pero yo no puedo olvidarme de todo lo que has hecho de un día para el otro... entiéndelo por favor...no puedo...- Trunks se levanta y comienza a vestirse. #18 hace lo mismo que el. Cuando Trunks estaba listo para irse, ella lo detiene tomándolo del brazo.

- ¿Cuándo nos vemos?

- No lo sé... pronto... supongo... tengo mucho que pensar...

- #18 lo besa y él le sigue el juego. Después de besarse, el se va. Mientras lo mira irse, #18 piensa. "Que bien la estoy pasando... el chico es muy apuesto... será mejor que lo convenza para que nos sigamos viendo... porque esto debe repetirse... ya me esta gustando mucho... en verdad lo amo..."


	5. Capitulo 5

****

"Miradas claras, sentimientos oscuros"

(Schala)

Capitulo 5

Trunks llega a su casa, entra por la ventana de su cuarto y se tira en al cama, agotado. En ese instante Bulma entra.

- ¿Trunks?

- ¡¡Mama!!...(se levanta), puedo explicarte... yo...

- Supuse que después de bañarte te acostarías... no vine para no despertarte...

- Ah... sí... gracias madre...

- ¿Vienes a la cocina a tomar un té caliente?

- Claro...

Ambos se dirigen hacia la cocina. Bulma sirve dos té y se sienta frente a su hijo. El entonces, comienza a explicarle todo lo ocurrido, pero, por supuesto, cambiando el final de los hechos para que su madre no sospeche.

- ...Ambos me atacaron a la vez y yo quede inconsciente... después, desperté y ellos ya no estaban...

- ¿Estas bien ahora?

- Si... no te preocupes... no fue tan grave...

- Te ves cansado...¿Por qué no vas a dormir un poco mas?...te hará bien...

- Eso haré... gracias de nuevo...

- Para eso soy tu madre... - Trunks la besa en la mejilla y se va a su habitación a descansar.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Trunks se cambia de ropa, poniéndose algo más cómodo para dormir. Llevaba puesto un pantalón muy corto color azul y una remera sin mangas blanca. Abre su cama y se acuesta boca arriba. Cierra los ojos lentamente y, cuando se estaba quedando dormido, empieza a pensar en su joven amante. "#18... es tan bella... ya no sé que siento... esto me esta empezando a gustar, creo que lo estoy disfrutando... pero... ella... ¿Sentirá algo por mí?... ¿Será verdad cuando dice "te amo"?... ¿Podrá sentir eso... por mí?... a mi nadie me ha amado jamas... siempre he estado muy solo... las únicas personas que han sentido algo por mí son mi madre y Gohan... pero no de esa forma... lo de #18 es diferente... jamas había sentido esto por nadie... pero no puedo... yo no podría "amarla"... ella tiene la culpa de todo... ella mató a todos... a mi padre... y a Gohan... ¡A Gohan!... a mi maestro... no los puedo perdonar... jamas los voy a perdonar... *"Lo hecho, hecho esta...si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás..."*...¡#18!... ¿Por qué justo tu?...no puedes volver el tiempo atrás, si lo hicieras, podrías cambiar las cosas... pero aquí se quedaría todo así... puedes cambiar tu pasado... pero tu presente no... No puedo amarte... pero... creo que... quiero hacerlo... no puedo, pero quiero... ya no puedo evitarlo... yo...". En ese momento, Trunks se queda dormido.

************************************

*- ¿Dónde estoy?.................... ¿Qué es este lugar?................¿Qué hago aquí?..............¡Por qué estoy aquí?......

- Esta es la única manera en la que puedo hablar contigo, Trunks...

- .................Esa voz... esa voz es de.................. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gohan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Si, he venido a orientarte... solo quiero ayudarte...

- ¿Qué sucede?...no me digas que tú...

- Si... he observado todo... no puedo creerlo de ti, Trunks...

- Gohan yo... sé que no he debido, pero...

- Ella te gusta... te atrae...

- Si... creo que si...

- Tienes que darte cuenta...

- ¿De qué?

- De que ella terminará por hacerte daño... ella no es para ti, no te conviene... va a lastimarte...

- Eso no es cierto... ella dijo que me amaba... no podría lastimarme ni herirme si me ama...

- Pero lo hará... no es parte de tu destino... esta prohibido que estés con ella... porque puede parecer todo hermoso por un tiempo, pero esas rosas lanzarán sus espinas tarde o temprano...

- ¡¡Mentira!!

- Te esta dejando ciego... descúbrelo Trunks... DESCÚBRELO...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MENTIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

*************************************

- ¡¡¡¡¡Ah!!!!!... fue solo un sueño... - Trunks se sienta en su cama, algo asustado. En ese momento, su madre entra.

- ¡¡Trunks!!. Te oí gritar... ¿Estas bien?.- Bulma lo abraza y él a ella.

- Si...tuve una pesadilla...no te preocupes...

- ¿Seguro?...te ves asustado...

- En verdad estoy bien...


	6. Capitulo 6

****

"Miradas claras, sentimientos oscuros"

(Schala)

Capitulo 6

*********************Al otro día*************************

Trunks se levanta muy temprano, ya que quería entrenar un poco. Se dirige a la cocina donde su madre se encontraba, cuando entra, ella estaba escuchando la radio. 

"- Los androides están acabando con la ciudad del puente, ubicada a 13 kilómetros de la capital del norte... ¡¡¡¡¡¡Lo están destruyendo todo!!!!!!.................................... aguarden!!!!!!!!!!!"

- ¿Qué sucedió?. - Se preguntaba Bulma desde su casa. - Malditos... - Trunks no reaccionaba. "Otra vez lo mismo... ella nunca cambiará... que tonto fui", se decía constantemente. En ese momento, el locutor dijo algo totalmente atípico:

"- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Es solo el androide #17!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, #18 no esta con él.............¡¡¡¡¡¡No sabemos que sucede!!!!!!!!!"

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ???????????????????????- Trunks no podía creerlo. "¿Acaso ella...?" - Lo siento, madre...

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Debo irme... debo pelear...

- Trunks no...

- No te preocupes...solo es el #17...

- Pero.............!!!

- Adiós... - Trunks abre la ventana y se dirige a aquel lugar.

- ¿Por qué siempre lo mismo?- Bulma empieza a llorar por su hijo. 

Trunks tarda varios minutos en llegar a esa ciudad, ya que queda un poco lejos. Cuando llega, #17 se disponía a matar al locutor de ZTV y el que filmaba. 

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No lo permitire!!!!!!!!!!!- Trunks ataca a #17 con un poderoso energy ha, esto hace que #17 caiga al suelo. Al pasar esto, el saiyan aprovecha para rescatar al locutor y el que filmaba, los deja en una zona alejada y va con #17.

- ¡¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto, #17?!- Trunks no puede comprender nada, y no deja de pensar el por qué de la ausencia de su amante.

- Nunca lo entenderás... es muy divertido...

Trunks junta valor para preguntar por la bella androide- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Donde esta #18???!!!

- Ella esta muy rara últimamente... no sé que le ocurre... pero ¡¡Qué estoy diciendo!!...no debería decírtelo... No importa si ella no esta, puedo derrotarte yo solo, entiendes?

- Entonces pelea..............

- Si tanto deseas morir...

Trunks ataca al androide, comienza a propinarle golpes muy rápidos, tanto que ambos desaparecían debido a la velocidad. El joven saiyan se esforzaba mucho, pero #17 llevaba toda la ventaja. El androide logra darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, haciendo que se detengan y ambos queden volando en el aire. 

- Maldito... - Dice Trunks, enfadado por su desventaja.

- Deberías ponerte a entrenar, niño tonto...- Dice #17- Eres mas débil que el tonto de Gohan, y ya sabes que le paso...

- ¡¡¡No permitiré que hables así de mi maestro!!!

- Pero si es la verdad... o me lo negarás???. No te confíes, no estas a mi nivel, y como te dije, puedo ganarte sin la ayuda de #18... Soy mas fuerte que tu, niño...

- #17...- Dice Trunks muy enfadado, a punto de atacar al androide...

- ¿Qué pasó niño?, ¿No me ibas a destruir?

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No vuelvas a hablar así de mi maestro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- No me das miedo, solo eres un niño...- Dice #17 muy confiado.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Esto es por Gohan, MALDITO ANDROIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.................

- ¿Qué?- #17 parece no tener miedo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MASENKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Trunks lanza el poderoso ataque sobre el androide. #17 trata de esquivarlo, pero no lo consigue. Recibe el ataque y sale volando lejos. 

- Eso fue por ti, Gohan...

Trunks ve algo en el cielo, no logra distinguirlo en un principio, pero después se da cuenta.-#18...- Ella aterriza en frente suyo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. 

- Trunks yo...

- ¿Por qué no viniste antes?- Trunks parecía preocupado.

- Es que ya no quiero esto...

- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

- Esto...- La androide se acerca a Trunks y lo besa, y el le responde el beso. Ambos se abrazan y siguen besándose, hasta que #18 se separa un poco del rostro de su joven amante y lo mira fijo. - Lo haré por ti, recuerdas?

- ¿Qué?

- Si...ya no causaré mas destrucción, solo quiero estar a tu lado...TE AMO, Trunks.

- Y yo a ti...TE AMO, #18.- Al decir estas palabras, ambos sonríen y se vuelven a besar, pero, en ese instante...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿#18????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- #17 lo había visto todo, sencillamente no podía creerlo..."No puede ser posible...no puede estar pasando...no, no #18...". El androide no podía entender la actitud de su hermana y compañera de destrucción. Que ella se estuviera comportando así... como una ...¿Humana?...el no podía soportarlo.

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué le has hecho a #18, maldito humano???!!!!.- #17 se acerca a Trunks e intenta golpearlo, pero #18 se mete entre ellos, protegiendo a Trunks.

- No le harás daño, #17...

- Qué te hizo... no eres tu, #18, tu no hablas así... además él es un humano, y nosotros los odiamos, recuerdas?

- ¿Odiar a los humanos?

- Si... tu y yo odiamos a los de su clase...detestábamos a los humanos...¿Acaso te ha lavado el cerebro?

- Yo...-#18 parecía confundida, era como si no supiera de que le estaba hablando su hermano.

- Humanos... odiar a los humanos...- #18 seguía sin reaccionar. Mientras, Trunks miraba atentamente la conversación.

- ¡¡¡Reacciona, #18!!!, él es un humano!!!!!!- #17 le da una bofetada a #18, para que reaccione. #18 abre los ojos enormes.

- #18...¿Que te ocurre?- Trunks realmente estaba preocupado por ella. Pero la androide ya no lo escuchaba...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Maldito humano!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-#18 empieza a atacar a Trunks sin ninguna compasión, tal y como era antes. Lo golpea en el estomago después de un par de intentos y Trunks cae al suelo, además el no había hecho mucho por defenderse. Mientras estaba en el suelo y la androide se acercaba para darle el golpe final, Trunks pensaba en el por que de la actitud de #18. "Pero qué le sucede?...Por qué me engaño?...Solo me estaba usando, era eso... Pero sus palabras...esas palabras tan dulces que ella me decía... cuando me decía "te amo" yo le creí... de verdad le creí... pero ella solo jugó conmigo...yo nunca le importe...ya no quiero vivir...Por qué a mi?...Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ella...si ella es #18".

- POR QUÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Trunks se levanta y se transforma en super saiyajin. #18 lo mira fijamente. "Trunks...el es un humano...yo lo odio...........". *No lo odias* (una voz salió desde su interior para que solo ella la escuche) "Quién habla??...". *Tu corazón"... Corazón?... ya entiendo...". 

#18 se toma la cabeza con sus manos y se arrodilla en el suelo, para la sorpresa de Trunks y #17.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, #18?- #17 parecía preocupado.

- ¿¿¿#18???- Trunks sale de su estado y corre a su lado.- Háblame, #18...yo se que estas ahí...por favor...solo dime por qué...- En ese momento, #18 se debilita y cae en brazos de su prohibido amante. Trunks la abraza y una pequeña lagrima cae de sus ojos.

- Que le haces a mi hermana, maldito humano?- #17 se acerca a ellos e intenta alejar a #18 de Trunks, pero ella abre los ojos y mira al saiyan.

- Trunks yo....- Ella empieza a llorar.

- Solo te pido que me expliques por qué yo...- Ambos se miran fijo, algo que extraña a #17.

- Porque en el universo no hay alguien mas a quien yo quiera amar...- #17 no puede creer lo que su hermana acaba de decir, pero esta muy sorprendido como para reaccionar.

- Pero por qué todo esto...tu dijiste que me amabas...- Ambos se acercan lentamente y siguen consumiéndose en la profunda y penetrante mirada el otro.

- Solo mi parte humana te ama...mi parte androide no...ella te odia y solo piensa en matar a los de tu clase...

Trunks cada vez entiende menos.- ¡Qué?

- Si - explica #18- Yo era una humana común y corriente, pero el científico tomo mi cuerpo y le agrego partes cibernéticas y es por eso que yo soy una androide...tu ya lo sabes...pero...

- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunta Trunks.

- Yo pensaba que mi corazón ya no existía... pero el siempre estuvo ahí... esperando a que alguien lo ame y que merezca ser amado por el...y ese eres tu, Trunks...Yo de verdad, TE AMO...

- Yo también te amo...TE AMO...- Trunks y #18 se besan apasionadamente, algo que hace reaccionar a #17.

- No puede ser... no tu, #18...- El saiyan y la androide siguen besándose y acariciándose, sin escuchar a #17. Pero el reacciona.-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡#18!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- #17 ataca a su hermana, ella y Trunks se separan inmediatamente y, cuando #17 estaba a punto de golpear a #18, Trunks se interpone sacando su espada.

- No lo permitiré... no permitiré que le hagas daño...entendiste???!!!!-#18 se oculta tras su espalda y él mira con ojos asesinos a el androide. #17 logra golpear a Trunks finalmente, y cuando el cae al suelo, #18 se pone en guardia enfrente de su hermano. 

- #17...

- ¿Qué te paso?...no eres tú... sé que aquí debe haber un error, quizás él te lavó el cerebro...o quizás...

- No, #17... soy yo, soy #18...tu hermana...-#18 lo mira fijamente.

- Pero... no puedes ser tú... nosotros odiamos a los humanos... y él es un humano... TU Y YO LO ODIAMOS!!!!!!!

- Mi parte cibernética lo odia como tú... pero recuerda (se acerca a él y pone su mano en el pecho de su hermano) nosotros tenemos algo llamado CORAZÓN...

- No es cierto...no somos humanos...somos superiores...no podemos rebajarnos así, #18...

- En el fondo si somos humanos...y tu lo sabes bien...

- Yo no tengo corazón... soy un androide...

- Si lo tienes, pero no quieres aceptarlo...

- No lo tengo...

- Si...si lo tienes

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!-#17 no soporta la ira y ataca a #18, pero esta no hace nada por defenderse, así que él le provoca varios golpes y la hace sangrar. Cuando #18 estaba muy débil y solo le faltaba el golpe final, #17 iba a lanzarle un energy ha, pero un super saiyan se lo impide golpeándolo en el estomago. Trunks toma a #18 en sus brazos y le habla a #17.

- Olvídate de #18...ella ya no quiere matar a la gente...

- Eso no es cierto...¡¡¡Tu le lavaste el cerebro!!!

- No...yo no hice nada...solo olvídate de ella.

- Maldito. - En ese momento, #18 rompe el silencio.

- #17...ya no quiero seguir así...

- ¿Qué dices?

- Ya no quiero seguir matando...solo quiero ser feliz...alado de Trunks...por eso me iré y no te molestaré mas...¿Verdad, Trunks?

- Yo...- Trunks mira confundido a #18, pero se decide, le sonríe y mira a #17.- Claro...yo te alejaré de tu pasado y seré tu presente...

- Así será... adiós, mi querido #17... ADIÓS. - #18 mira a Trunks, y él sale volando hacia el horizonte con ella en sus brazos, con la que ama. Por su parte, #17 no acaba de reaccionar. "Esto no es posible...por qué?...eres una traidora, #18...ya no eres quien conocí... pero volverás, de eso estoy seguro...".


	7. Capitulo 7

****

"Miradas claras, sentimientos oscuros"

(Schala)

Capitulo 7

En el aire, una pareja de amantes va volando, buscando sus destinos.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunta #18.

- Iré a mi casa a buscar algunas cosas y nos iremos lejos...

- ¿Y tu madre?

- No puedo decirle nada de esto...(se deprime), pero le diré que iré a entrenar lejos por un tiempo...ella lo entenderá...o eso espero...

- Perdóname...

- No tengo nada que perdonarte...lo hago porque te amo.

- Y yo a ti...- Se besan y continúan viajando hasta llegar a la capital del oeste, para aterrizar en la corporación cápsula.

Trunks deja a #18 en el suelo y le dice que se esconda, ya que seria mejor que su madre no las vea para que no sospeche. Ella se esconde y Trunks entra a la casa. Bulma va corriendo a su encuentro, lo abraza y lo mira a los ojos.

- ¿Estas bien, hijo?. ¡No te paso nada?...

- Si, estoy bien...pero yo...

- ¿Qué?

- Debo hablar contigo...lo que sucede es que debo marcharme por un tiempo...

- ¿¿¿¿QUÉ????

- Si...lo siento, pero debo entrenar lejos durante unos meses...para hacerme mas fuerte y derrotar a los androides...

- Pero eso no es necesario... además debes volver al pasado dentro de poco...

- Lo se...¿cuándo estar lista la energía de la maquina?

- Dentro de 6 meses... eso creo...

- De acuerdo...volveré en 6 meses, si?

- Trunks, no te vayas...

- Debo hacerlo... por ti...

- De acuerdo... pero cuídate... y no te enfrentes a los androides por un tiempo.

- Si, lo se... 

Bulma preparo todo para que Trunks se fuera por un tiempo. Esta no era la primera vez que él se iba a entrenar lejos, ya lo había hecho un par de veces con Gohan y, cuando este murió, se fue durante varios meses a la selva a entrenar solo. 

Cuando todo estuvo listo, ambos se disponían a despedirse por 6 meses.

- Te voy a extrañar... - Dice Bulma, quien deja caer una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos.

- Y yo a ti... Ahora ve a refugiarte con Chichi, para que estés más segura... iré a visitarte...

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Claro... - Trunks abraza a su madre y esta a él. Se quedan así un rato y Bulma saca una cápsula (que contenía una nave), y se va a las montañas Paoz, donde ella tenia un pequeño laboratorio para poder trabajar cuando Trunks no estaba con ella, además de tener la compañía y cuidado de Chichi Para mayor seguridad.

Cuando Bulma se fue, #18 salió de su escondite.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto?- le pregunta a Trunks.

- Claro, vámonos ya, si?

- Bueno...

Ambos despegan y salen rumbo a las montañas. Al encontrar un lugar seguro, Trunks saca una cápsula, la abre y sale una hermosa casa, perfecta para la ocasión.

- ¿Te gusta?- Le pregunta el saiyan a la androide.

- Es muy linda...¿Viviremos aquí?

- Pues parece que si...- Ambos entran a la casa y Trunks se la muestra rápidamente. No era muy grande, pero si muy cómoda. 

Como cuando llegaron ya era de noche, ambos estaban exhaustos, así que decidieron acostarse.

- ¿Traes ropa mas "cómoda"?- Pregunto Trunks con algo de timidez.

- Si...fui a buscarla mientras tu hablabas con tu madre al escondite donde vivía con #17...

- Ah... pensaste en todo...

- Claro, por ti, Trunks...- #18 se acerco un poco a el y lo beso lentamente. Ellos estaban en la habitación, donde había una cama grande, muy confortable. Como estaban parados, #18 lo tiro a Trunks sobre la cama y empezó a besarlo y acariciarlo. Trunks también hacia lo mismo que ella. Empezaron a desvestirse rápidamente, desesperados. Al estar los dos desnudos, Trunks se coloca sobre ella y le besa los pechos, mientras ella acaricia su corto y suave cabello. Cuando ya ambos estaban bastante excitados con tanta caricia y beso, Trunks se disponía a entrar, pero ella se lo impidió.

- Espera...- Dice con el poco aire que le queda.

- ¿Qué sucede?......- Contesta él con menos aire todavía.

- Es que siento que yo nunca te he dado placer... por eso yo...- En ese momento, #18 se coloca sobre Trunks, empieza a lamer todo su cuerpo, hasta que se encontró con su miembro, el cual estaba erecto. #18 entonces lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a introducirlo en su boca, haciendo que Trunks gima muy fuerte y se le vaya la respiración con tanto placer que le hacia sentir la androide.

- Oh, #18.......... no hacia fa.......... ah...... falta............ oh............ ah!....... sigue, no dejes de hacerlo........... me gust... ta!...- Trunks estaba sintiendo un placer que jamas en la vida había sentido. Así siguieron, hasta que Trunks sintió venir lo mejor. Entonces explotó dentro de la boca de #18. Ella no lo soportó mas y retiró al miembro de Trunks de su boca, habiendo conseguido darle el placer que tanto quería darle.

- Ahora déjame complacerte yo a ti.- Dijo Trunks, quien se colocó sobre ella de nuevo y entro casi de manera salvaje, dándole el mayor de los placeres a #18. Siguieron amándose toda la noche, hasta caer rendidos al amanecer, donde ella se abrazó a el y se quedó dormida, sintiéndose segura sobre el pecho del hombre al que mas amaba en el universo.

******************Al otro día*******************

#18 se despertó al mediodía, ya que la noche anterior había sido muy larga. Cuando abrió los ojos, esperaba encontrarse con ciertos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, pero estos no estaban. Ella miró para todos lados y se dio cuenta: "¿Dónde esta Trunks?", se preguntaba. Se levantó de la cama y se envolvió en las sabanas, ya que hacia frío. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y al mirar afuera vió al saiyan entrenando. #18 abrió la ventana y lo llamo.

- ¡¡¡Trunks!!!

Trunks la miró y le sonrió. - Hola... ¿Dormiste bien?

- Claro... y tú?

- Excelente...- Trunks entro en la casa por la ventana de la habitación y besó a #18. Después de un tierno beso, ambos se miran a los hermosos ojos del otro.

- No puedo creerlo...- Le dice Trunks.

- Yo tampoco...en verdad yo...

- ¿Si?

- TE AMO.

- Y yo a ti...en verdad lo hago...- Vuelven a besarse y vuelven a la cama, para seguirse amando.


	8. Capitulo 8

****

"Miradas claras, sentimientos oscuros"

(Schala)

Capitulo 8

Y así transcurrieron tres meses. Ellos dos llevaban muy bien la relación, a pesar de no tener demasiada experiencia en el asunto. Hablaban de todo, ella le contaba la relación que llevaba con su hermano, y él todo lo que había pasado en su vida junto a Gohan, su madre y todo el sufrimiento que le causaba el no tener a su padre. Toda la historia de Trunks hizo sentir muy mal a #18, pero él no le recriminaba por nada, era como si la hubiese perdonado.

Una noche, después de hacer el amor, ambos estaban abrazados. Trunks descansaba su cabeza en el vientre de #18, quien acariciaba su cabello con mucha delicadeza. Aún estaban desvestidos, sintiendo la piel de uno hirviendo al contacto de la piel del otro. Ellos hablaban como muchas otras veces, y, en medio de la conversación, Trunks dijo algo que hizo sentir feliz a #18.

- Trunks, yo se que mate a todos tus seres queridos y eso es algo que pagaré siempre...- Le decía #18 al saiyan. El se levantó y miró fijo a #18.

- Aún no lo has entendido...

- ¿De qué hablas?- #18 no entendía que había querido decir Trunks.

- De que tú me quitaste la felicidad...- al decir esto Trunks, #18 quedo al borde de las lagrimas.- Déjame terminar...- Trunks acaricia el rostro de #18 y le sonríe.- Me la quitaste... pero me la devolviste... me has hecho mas feliz de lo que nadie jamas me hizo... te amo...

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Claro...

- Eres muy bueno...

- Y tu muy bella...

- Te amo... y siempre lo haré, Trunks.

- Yo digo lo mismo...- Trunks y ella se vuelven a besar, y vuelven a amarse, en esa casa tan cálida.

********************3 meses después**********************

Trunks ya tenia que volver a su casa, ya que habían pasado los seis meses y él debía volver al pasado para poder ayudar a Gokuh y los demás a derrotar a los androides. El le había contado a #18 todo lo de sus viajes en el tiempo, y ella lo había entendido...en ese tiempo no habría nada entre ellos dos. Trunks se dispuso a marcharse, aunque no sabia que pasaría a partir de ahora con su amada #18. Ella se quedó en la casa ya que no tenía otro lugar donde vivir desde su distanciamiento con #17. 

Trunks ya había preparado todo, solo faltaba despedirse de ella.

- Ya es la hora...- Dice Trunks, algo triste por la despedida.

- Si...- #18 no demostraba que en verdad no quería dejarlo ir, pero ir al pasado era su deber y ella no podía interferir.

- Te voy a extrañar...

- Y yo a ti...suerte en tu viaje...- #18 abraza a Trunks con todas sus fuerzas.

- Gracias...la necesitare...y a ti también...

- Te esperaré...lo juro...

- Pensaré en ti a diario...va a ser muy difícil y extraño verte en el pasado sabiendo que en realidad no eres tú...la #18 que yo conozco y amo...

- Así será...TE AMO.

- Y yo a ti. - Ambos se acercan el uno al otro y se besan tiernamente. Después, Trunks se separa de ella lentamente y la mira a los ojos.- Siempre te amaré.

- También yo...- Se abrazan fuertemente y Trunks se va. #18 se queda mirando el cielo, en verdad iba a extrañarlo. "Es como debe ser...él debe cambiar el pasado...para que, en el futuro, su otro yo pueda ser feliz...y yo debo morir allí, para no causarle daño...mas del que ya le he hecho...Perdóname, Trunks, sufriste toda tu vida por mi culpa...en verdad no te merezco...". #18 Comienza a llorar y entra en la casa.

Trunks llega a la Corporación Cápsula, al entrar en la casa se encuentra con su madre.

- Trunks... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!- Bulma corre hacia él y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Trunks también la abraza, emocionado por verla de nuevo.

- Mama... te he extrañado...

- Y yo a ti...¿Como ha ido tu entrenamiento?

- Muy bien... creo que estoy listo para ir al pasado...

- Bueno... ¿Ya te iras?

- Pues no tengo apuro, o si?

- No... quédate aquí la noche y mañana a primera ahora vete...

- Eso haré...- Bulma lo abraza y ambos van a la cocina.

- Cuéntame como te fue, si?

- De acuerdo...- Ellos dos siguieron hablando del viaje y el entrenamiento durante toda la noche. Después Trunks se fue a descansar, mañana lo esperaba un viaje muy importante.

A la mañana siguiente, Trunks se levantó y preparo todo rápidamente para ir de una buena vez por todas al pasado, para ayudar a los demás a combatir con los androides. Bajó a la cocina a desayunar y mientras él y su madre comían, la radio anunciaba un nuevo ataque.

- Oh, no...- Dice Bulma.

- Otra vez...

- ¡¡Es cierto!! No te lo dije...

- ¿que cosa?

- #18 desapareció... 

Trunks fingió sorpresa... pero por supuesto que el que ella haya desaparecido no le llamaba la menor atención, era algo obvio.- ¿En serio?

- Si... ¿No te sorprende?

- Claro...- Dijo fingiendo lo mejor posible.

- Bueno... ¿Te vas?

- Si... ya es hora... como solo esta el #17 no hará falta que vaya...

Ambos salieron afuera y prepararon todo. Así, Trunks estuvo finalmente listo para irse. Así que procedió a despedirse de su madre.

- Adiós... mama, volveré pronto.

- Lose... y también sé que tendrán éxito... no te dejes derrotar, Trunks, tu puedes...

- Eso espero... te quiero, madre...

- Y yo a ti...- Ambos se abrazaron entre lagrimas de preocupación de pensar que es lo que vendría. Así, Trunks se marchó al pasado.


	9. Capitulo 9

****

"Miradas claras, sentimientos oscuros"

(Schala)

Capitulo 9

Al llegar al pasado, descubrió a los androides #19 y #20, fue al laboratorio del doctor Gero, vieron como #17 lo mataba, pelearon contra #17, #18 y #16, fueron derrotados, al recuperarse Gokuh fueron los cuatro saiyans a la habitación del tiempo, entreno con Vegeta durante un año, que transcurrió en un día terrestre. Pelearon con Cell, viendo como este se perfeccionaba. Volvió a ir solo a la habitación del tiempo, quedándose ahí un año más. Fueron al Cell Game, presenciando el histórico sacrificio de Gokuh y muriendo en manos de un resucitado Cell, quien después de eso seria derrotado por el ahora super saiyan 2 Gohan. 

Después de ser resucitado, paso su última noche en la Capsule Corp. También se quedaron Krilin y Yamcha, para despedir a Trunks al día siguiente. Era misma noche, todos se quedaron en el mismo cuarto para charlar sobre todo lo que había sucedido últimamente, y para que Trunks hable un poco mas sobre su pasado. Estaban los tres en sus respectivas camas, hablando.

- ¿Y como viven en tu tiempo, como se protegen, Trunks?- Pregunto Krilin.

- Pues... hay muchos refugios alrededor del planeta, pero los androides los descubren... así que...- Explico él lo mejor que pudo.

- Entiendo... 

- La has pasado mal, Trunks...- Dijo Yamcha.

- Si, pero he sobrevivido...

- Eres lo único que le queda a tu humanidad...- Dijo Krilin.

- Son mi responsabilidad... 

- Pero hay algo que yo quiero saber...- Dijo Yamcha con ojos malignos.

- ¿Si?- Dijo Trunks muy tranquilo.

- ¿Tienes novia?- Todos cayeron de sus camas al oír la pregunta de Yamcha, y este se enfadó- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi pregunta?

- No creo que hayas tenido tiempo de preocuparte por las chicas, no, Trunks?- Dijo Krilin.

- Pues... yo...- Trunks se sonrojo por completo.

- ¡¡¡LO SABIA!!!, Si tienes novia...- Dijo Yamcha.

- No... no exactamente...

- Vamos, Trunks... cuéntanos...- Insistió Yamcha.

- No puedo decirlo...

- Hablas como cuando viniste por primera vez...- dijo Krilin.

- ¡Nos lo vas a decir!- Dijeron los dos humanos a la vez.

- En verdad no puedo... nadie, ni mi madre, lo sabe...

- ¿En serio?, ¿Y por qué es así?- Pregunto Krilin.

- Porque es un amor prohibido por todos...

- Suena triste...- Dijo Krilin.- Pero dilo, además no la conocemos...

- Si la conocen...

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!!!- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Si... la conocen...

- ¿Quién es?- Dijo Yamcha, totalmente intrigado.

- Pues...

- Dilo, Trunks...- Suplico Krilin.

- Ella es...

- ¿Si?- Dijeron los dos.

- ...................................................... #18..........................................................- En la habitación se produjo un gran silencio, ni Yamcha ni mucho menos Krilin lo hubieran siquiera imaginado.

- No lo creo...- Dijo Krilin.

- Así es...- Dijo Trunks, muy triste.

- Pero si ella es tu enemiga...- Dijo Yamcha.

- Lo es... pero después de tanta pelea termine enamorado de ella... y ella de mi...

- Por Dios...- Dijo Krilin.

- Lo se...- Trunks derrama un par de lagrimas, estaba afectado.- Pero no pude evitarlo... desde aquella tarde en la cual me acosté con ella...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿LO HICIERON??????????!!!!!!- Dijeron los dos.

- ¡¡¡Que envidia!!!- Dijo Krilin, llorando de envidia y deseos de ser Trunks.

- Si...- dijo él con bastante timidez. 

- Vaya...- Dijo Krilin.- No puedo imaginarte con #18 en esa situación...

- Yo tampoco podía... pero pasó...

- ¿Y cómo fue?- Dijo Yamcha. 

Así, Trunks les contó todo.- Pero prometan que no dirán JAMAS nada.- Les dijo después de contarlo todo. 

- Lo prometemos, verdad, Krilin?- Dijo Yamcha.

- Si, confía en nosotros...

- La verdad es que no estoy muy orgulloso de mi...- Dijo Trunks.

- ¿Por qué no?- Dijo Yamcha.

- Porque ella, a pesar de todo, mato a mi padre y Gohan...

- Pero si dice que te ama y la amas...- Dijo Krilin, Trunks sonrío, sabia que Krilin amaba a #18.

- Lo se...- Respondió.- Ya no se que pensar... la amo y quiero estar con ella, pero a menudo sueño con Gohan reprendiéndome por mis actitudes...

- Eso es normal... esas situaciones no ocurren a menudo, entiendes?- Dijo Yamcha.

- Si... igualmente no quiero que mi madre lo sepa... jamas me perdonaría...

- Que situación complicada... no se la deseo a nadie...- Dijo Krilin, bastante pensativo. 

- Ni yo, Krilin... ni yo...- Dijo Trunks. Después los tres se durmieron, y ellos juraron JAMAS hablar del tema con nadie. 

****************Al otro día*****************

Trunks se disponía a ir de nuevo al futuro. Todos habían ido a despedirlo, incluso Vegeta había asistido. Bulma se acerca a él bastante triste y lo abraza. 

- Te extrañaremos...

- Y yo a ustedes...- Dijo Trunks algo melancólico. 

- Gracias por ayudar, sin ti no se hubiera arreglado este mundo.- Dijo Gohan con su madurez única.

- Yo no tuve nada que ver... fuiste tu solo, Gohan...- Trunks se acercó a el, y Gohan lo abrazó.

- Te echaremos de menos...- Dijo el hijo de Gokuh. 

- Ya es hora... me voy...- Trunks saludó a todos, y después de hacerlo miró a Vegeta, este lo saludo con un gesto y él respondió de la misma manera, sonriendo. Así Trunks se marchó a su tiempo, sabiendo que en el había muchas cosas que solucionar. 


	10. Capitulo 10

****

"Miradas claras, sentimientos oscuros"

(Schala)

Capitulo 10

Después de un largo viaje, Trunks llegó al futuro. Su madre lo recibió con mucha alegría de saber que él estaba bien. 

- ¡¡Que bueno que volviste, hijo!!- Dijo Bulma.- Que guapo te has puesto...

- No empieces con eso, madre...- Dijo el algo apenado. 

- Bueno... lo importante es que estas bien...

- Si...

- Pero ya cuéntame que ocurrió...

Trunks le contó todo a su madre, quien se alegró porque la situación se arreglo, pero se entristeció por el precio que Gokuh tuvo que pagar en la batalla. Estaban escuchando al radio, y de pronto anuncian una noticia de ultima hora. 

- ¿Que habrá pasado ahora?- Se pregunto Bulma.

"- Los androides han vuelto a atacar... esta vez la elegida ha sido una pequeña ciudad que se encuentra a 20 kilómetros de la capital del norte... los androides están acabando con todo!!!!!".

- "¿¿Los??"- Dijo Trunks, sorprendido, ya que #18 no atacaba más.

- Si... no te lo había dicho, pero hace un par de meses #18 apareció de la nada y volvieron a hacer desastres juntos...- Dijo Bulma. 

- No puede ser... no...- Trunks salió corriendo de su casa sin escuchar las advertencias de su madre, diciendo que se había vuelto mas fuerte y que ahora podría con ellos. 

Después de volar hasta la ciudad que habían dicho en la radio, llegó y se encontró con unas grandes ruinas. Empezó a buscar a sus oponentes y los encontró, estaban disparando rayos de energía contra algunos edificios llenos de personas. Los dos reían, como siempre. Trunks no pudo creer que #18 estuviera haciendo eso. "No puede ser posible... por qué?", se decía a si mismo una y otra vez. No pudo soportar la ira y fue contra ellos rápidamente, con lagrimas en sus ojos. Fue tan veloz que #17 no se percato de su presencia y no llegó a esquivar su poderoso puñetazo, dirigido directamente a la cara de su odiado enemigo. #17 cayo al suelo y #18 miró quien había sido, para descubrir que no se trataba de otro mas que Trunks. 

- Tu...- Dijo #18, quien parecía no creer a que Trunks estuviera ahí. 

- Hola... #18...- Dijo él con mucha amargura y la voz quebrada.

- Maldito...- dijo #17, quien ya se había levantado.- Ya se me hacia rara tu desaparición...

- Maldito seas... malditos sean.............. los dos......... MUERAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!- Trunks lanzo una gigantesca bola de energía contra ambos. #17 se confío y no se movió, afrontándola directamente, cosa que #18 no hizo, corriéndose hacia otro lado. 

- ¿Ese es todo tu poder?...- Dijo #17, para después tratar de parar el poder, pero no consiguiéndolo, casi desapareciendo por su impacto. #18 voló a ayudar a su hermano, pero Trunks se interpuso impidiéndoselo. 

- No te lo permitiré... #18...- Él se le quedo mirando casi inevitablemente y ella lo notó, sintiéndose extraña, parecía como si tratara de recordar algo, como si Trunks le trajera recuerdos. 

"¿Por que me siento de esta manera...? Es solo Trunks, mi enemigo de hace tanto tiempo... pero... no es mi enemigo... o si?... Esto no tiene sentido... yo no quiero pelear con él... pero debo... ¿Quién dijo que debo?... Nadie me puede obligar... es tan bello... no quiero golpearlo... no lo deseo... porque yo... TE AMO, Trunks...".- Pensó #18 y una pequeña lagrima broto de uno de sus ojos. Trunks y #17 la miraron sorprendidos.

- TE AMO, Trunks...- Dijo #18, haciendo que el saiyan la mire sorprendido, y después sonría y se le acerque.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- dijo él, sin entender su actitud.

- No lo sé... olvide todo... por eso...

- ¡¡¡¡YA ME TIENEN HARTO!!!!- dijo #17.- morirás AHORA, Trunks... ya me cansaste...

- Pelea si te atreves...- Le dijo Trunks, sabiendo que ya no era rival para él.

- Vamos..- #17 ataca frontalmente a Trunks, empezando una serie de rápidos golpes para él, pero que el saiyan esquivo fácilmente, cosa que dejó demasiado sorprendido a #17, ya que Trunks jamas había podido esquivar sus ataques con tanta facilidad. #17 siguió atacando, y no pudo hace nada, Trunks le dió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo en el suelo. Después el saiyan se acercó, y lo miro con mucho rencor.

- Maldito...

- No... no permitiré que tan poca cosa como tú me venza...

- Ya te vencí...- Trunks empezó a atacarlo, y #17 no pudo evadir ninguno de sus golpes. Pelearon muy desparejo (siempre la pelea a favor de Trunks), hasta que el saiyan se hartó y decidió terminar con él de una buena vez. Mientras, #18 observaba detenidamente la situación, sabiendo que el fin de su hermano se aproximaba. 

Estaban peleando en el aire, y Trunks lo tiro al suelo, y lanzo poderosos rayos de energía sobre él, quien todavía estaba tirado. Y así, de la misma manera que los androides habían hecho con Gohan, Trunks acabó con #17. 

- Al fin...- Trunks no podía creerlo... después de tantos años había derrotado a #17, pero aún estaba #18, pero obviamente a ella no iba a hacerle nada...

- Trunks....- #18 se acerco a él y lo miro sorprendida. 

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Mataste a mi hermano... y yo no lo evite...- #18 derramó una pequeña lágrima, y Trunks comprendió que, después de todo, el era el hermano de su amada. 

- Lo siento... no pude evitarlo...

- Esta bien...- #18 abrazó a Trunks, y después lo beso con mucha pasión.- Te extrañe...

- Vamos a casa...- Le dijo Trunks.

- Vamos...- Ambos salieron volando de ese lugar. 


	11. Capitulo 11

****

"Miradas claras, sentimientos oscuros"

(Schala)

Capitulo 11

Mientras volaban por los cielos yendo para la casa donde solían vivir, #18 estaba pensando sobre los últimos hechos. "Hermano... me siento una traidora por lo que te hice... no te salve... esa era mi responsabilidad, y no la cumplí... espero puedas perdonarme... aunque... no sé... yo... creo que no quiero continuar sin ti...". #18 mira fijo a Trunks, quien iba un poco adelantado, y se detuvo en el aire. Trunks lo notó y también se detuvo, se acerco a ella y la abrazó. 

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Trunks algo preocupado.

- Trunks...

- Dime...

- Esta noche... será inolvidable... lo prometo...

- #18...- Trunks se sonrojó un poco, ya que entendió a lo que se refería #18.- Si tú lo dices...

- Hagámosla especial... no como cualquier otra noche... como si jamas volviera a ocurrir...

- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

- Nada, no te preocupes... es solo para darle un toque especial a esta noche...- #18 sonrío levemente y miró a Trunks, para luego besarlo.

Siguieron su camino y llegaron a la casa. Esta estaba intacta, como si ellos hubieran seguido viviendo allí todo ese tiempo. Al entrar, #18 cerró la puerta y puso a Trunks contra la pared, y lo besó con toda la pasión del universo. 

- Espera... ¿No dijiste que querías que fuera especial?- dijo Trunks entre los besos de ella. 

- ... Eso dije... ¿Tienes alguna idea?

- ... Pues...- Trunks la levantó en sus brazos, y la llevó al cuarto. La recostó suavemente en la cama y empezó a besarla y acariciarla. Se sacaron la ropa rápidamente. Siguieron besándose con locura, y tocándose como si fuera la ultima vez, como había dicho #18. Entonces, cuando Trunks iba a penetrarla #18 lo interrumpió.

- Espera un segundo... - #18 se puso encima de él y se sentó sobre su miembro. Trunks cerró sus ojos y dejó que #18 domine la situación. Trunks agarró los pechos de ella entre sus manos y los exprimió, mientras ella seguía moviéndose encima de él, guiando las manos de su amado. Trunks se sentó y la abrazó, mientras ambos terminaban y gritaban con todo el placer que sentían en ese momento. Ambos cayeron rendidos a la cama. Y se abrazaron y se dijeron "Te amo" a la vez. Se durmieron y no despertaron en varias horas...


	12. Capitulo 12

****

"Miradas claras, sentimientos oscuros"

(Schala)

Capitulo 12

A la mañana siguiente, Trunks se despertó, y buscó a #18 por todos lados y no la encontró. "¿Dónde habrá ido?", pensó. Se vistió y buscó en las cercanías de la zona, pero no hubo respuesta. Fue a la cocina y prepararse algo de comer para salir a buscarla por la ciudad, y, al encender la radio...

"- Cuándo creíamos que los androides habían sido destruidos, el #18 esta causando destrozos!!!!. Todos los habitantes de la capital del oeste ocúltense, #18 acaba con todo lo que esta a su... AHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Trunks se levanta de la mesa donde se había sentado, busca su espada y sale volando lo más rápido posible a la capital. "Espero mi madre este bien... Y #18... ¿Por qué?", pensaba el saiyan por el camino. 

Cuando llego a la ciudad, todo eran ruinas. Buscó a #18 y la encontró, estaba a punto de matar a una madre y su hijo. Trunks voló rápidamente hacia allí y, en contra de su voluntad, golpeó a #18 y la envió lejos. La madre e hijo salieron corriendo del lugar agradecidos por lo que Trunks había hecho. #18 se paró enfrente de Trunks y lo miró con otra mirada, una mirada cruel, y de odio. Se quedaron así por un rato largo, mientras Trunks no podía poner en orden sus pensamientos, #18 pensaba detenidamente. "Trunks... espero sepas perdonarme... pero es mejor así... si yo muero, tu podrás ser feliz en verdad... porque conmigo aquí no creo que nadie acepte lo nuestro... tu madre no podría, ni tus amigos, ni nadie... todos te odiarían... y tu no lo mereces... no por mi, Trunks... yo no merezco esto de ti... quizás tu maestro en tus sueños tenia razón... yo solo iba a causarte infelicidad... y es verdad, no puedo seguir aquí... debo irme... debo MORIR... y será mejor así, si me odias, podrás olvidarme con mas facilidad... por favor, olvídame y has tu vida como te la mereces, rodeado de paz y felicidad, esa felicidad que aún, ni yo, nadie te ha dado... perdóname, Trunks... estoy renunciando a ti, pero solo para salvarte de la infelicidad... TE AMO...". - ¡MUERE!- #18 ataca a Trunks, y el no reacciona, se deja golpear. Por su mente solo pasan los buenos momentos que habían vivido todo ese tiempo. #18, al darse cuanta de que si seguía así él no la atacaría, dijo algo que destrozó e hizo reaccionar a Trunks.- ¿no te diste cuenta?- Le dijo ella.

- ¿De qué?- dijo él sin reaccionar aun.

- JAMAS TE AMÉ... solo te he usado todo este tiempo... me das asco Trunks...- Trunks abre los ojos enormes, la mira y siente como de sus ojos salen lagrimas. Sin decir nada, sin hablar ni pensar, se transforma en super saiyajin y le lanza un poderoso big-bang (la técnica predilecta de Vegeta), acabando con #18, que se quedó inmóvil para que el rayo la mate. Antes de morir, dice en voz baja: - Así debía ser... ahora, sé feliz... y perdóname... GRACIAS, por ti sentí a mi corazón... SIEMPRE TE AMARE, TRUNKS...". 

#18 muere al instante. Trunks solo puede llorar al no sentirla más. La lluvia cae sobre la zona, y él recuerda la escena en la que encontró a su maestro, así se sentía en ese instante. Las lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia que caía sobre él. Pero no lo soportó, el no era tan fuerte como para aguantar una situación así, por lo cual grito de dolor.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡#18!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- Trunks sintió como si por su cuerpo corriera mas energía. Se había transformado en super saiyajin 2, y así, como con Gohan, se arrodilló en el suelo y gritó y lloró bajo la luz que provocaban los rayos que caían a causa de la tormenta. 

********************************************

Horas después, Bulma lo encontró, y toda la población que había sobrevivido se reunió a su alrededor. Trunks estaba dormido, con las lagrimas que habían cesado y casi desaparecido. Él despertó y vio a su madre, ella le sonrió y lo felicitó.

- Acabaste con ambos... yo sabia que podrías, Trunks... felicidades, has salvado a la humanidad.- Varios hombres los levantaron en el aire, el vio como toda la gente, familias enteras, sonreían y lloraban de felicidad porque los androides ya no estaban, pero él, por mas que lo intentó, no pudo sonreír. Nadie, ni su madre, lo notó. Y todos alabaron a su "salvador".

********************************************

Por la noche, Trunks se retiró a descansar, en las calles hacían una gran fiesta por la desaparición de los androides, así como en todo el mundo. Él se recostó en su cama y miró al techo, y empezó a llorar, pero sin pensar. Él sabia que #18 había acabado con él en realidad. Ella había ganado. Se quedó dormido, mientras sentía como si su corazón hubiera sido herido de muerte. 

*******************

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Conmigo, Trunks... - Era un lugar oscuro y Trunks vio a Gohan, como tantas otras veces.

- Gohan... - Trunks comenzó a llorar. 

- Te lo dije., Trunks...

- Y yo no te hice caso...

- Debes continuar... ahora debes derrotar a Cell, y después quiero que te preocupes por ti, de acuerdo?

- Yo...

- PROMÉTEMELO...

- De acuerdo... lo prometo...

- Estoy orgulloso de ti...

- Gracias, Gohan...

*******************

Trunks se despertó, miro a su alrededor y lloró. "Debo olvidarla... sé que puedo... pero ahora debo pensar el Cell... y así, juro por mi maestro Gohan que salvaré a la humanidad... y continuaré mi vida... ASI SERÁ". Trunks se quedó dormido de nuevo, mientras el sol comenzaba a salir por su ventana. 

****

FIN

Nota: Este es el primer fic que escribo en toda mi vida... por eso sé muy bien que no salió del todo como yo quería. Tardé 5 meses en escribirlo... y le puse todo mi corazón. Ojalá a alguien le guste... porque con una persona que me diga "Me encantó" me alcanza y sobra, y me daré cuenta de que logré lo que quería...

Escriban a: schala_chronotrigger@hotmail.com 


End file.
